death note nightmare
by L-near
Summary: this yaoi has a twist to it cause its...A NIGHTMARE! :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first yaoi so I want comments saying if its good or not.

Man he just looks so good and I just want to rip all of his clothes off and…..and…..I.

"ummm light are you ok" said L

"uh yer what is it L" I said while turning a bit red in the face.

Dammit dammit dammit, why do I do this, all the fricken time when ever I see him, even if he's just sitting there I want to fucken jump him right there and then.

"it's just that you look a bit red" said L while cocking his head to the side.

"oh no, I'm just fine" I said while trying not to look at L straight in the face.

Just then my dad walked in and then my face turned redder than before.

"ummm hey dad what are you doing here? I thought you were at home with mum and sayu"I said while trying get dad to go home.

"well ryuzaki called me in and said that you didn't look well and now that I look at you I think ryuzaki was right" my dad said as he took a good look at my face.

"yes light if you want to go up stairs I can take you up there, seeing as we can't leave each other site anyway" L said as he lifted the handcuffs.

Then I started to turn bright red. Omg what do I say, like omg of course I want to go up stairs with L but, wait that's not what he meant no…no he was just looking at my face and thought that I didn't look well like there's nothing between me and L, like I don't even like him in that way….but I do want him, I mean I want to go up stairs.

"ummm yes I want to go up there right now, I mean no I can't, I mean…ummm yes lets go now, RIGHT NOW L" I was starting to lose it but then L got up a started dragging me up stairs by the chain.

"come on light lets go, you don't look well at all" L said we got to the top of the steps.

When we got up stairs I sat on the bed and L sat on the chair next to the bed.

Please give me comments and tell me if you liked or disliked it and if there is any thing I can improve on pretty pleassseeeeeeee tell me


	2. Chapter 2

"ummm L do you mind sitting on the bed" said light.

"why do you want me to sit on the bed?" L said while looking at light weirdly.

"Omg L of course I want you, wait…wait…wait I think the only words I heard were, **do you want me** and hell yeah I do." Light thought to himself.

"light?" asked L.

"oh yeah, what was it that you wanted" light asked.

"I was wondering why you wanted me to sit next to you on the bed" L said.

"because I want you" light said quickly.

There was a big paused.

"ummm are you sure about that light?" L asked.

"oh sorry about that I think I need to cool down, so I think I'm going to take a shower, so ummm if you don't mind could you please follow me?" light asked as he started to head for the door but just as he got to the door he felt a tug on the chain.

Just then light got spun around and then L grabbed him, then pushed him onto the bed. Then L slowly slid his hands up light's top and slowly took it off.

"L what are you doing?" light asked while taking L's top off.

"I have wanted you for ages but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." L said while just about to take light's pants off.

"well I think about that everyday and when you put these handcuffs on I…" light got interrupted as L was stripping light and kissing him but of course light didn't mind at all, he had been waiting for this day.

2 hours later, when light and L had finally finished, they both went down stairs. It was about 6:30pm and everybody was still down there sitting on the couches.

When they got sat down everybody was staring at them and then light turned to his dad.

"ummm what is it dad?" light asked while a bit confused cause everyone was staring.

"well it's just that I thought…ummm you were…ummm into girl and not uh…guys but" soichiro paused and then turned to matsuda "please go over the footage matsuda."

"do we really have to watch it all over again?" matsuda said as he played the footage as if he wanted to watch it again.

"what are you guys talking about?" said light while looking at L then back.

"I think that they all saw the whole thing, there are cameras in every single room in this building" L said as he turned around to watch what was on the screen.

"just watch" soichiro said.

"omg light" yelled L.

"Yes…yes oh yes" yelled light.

"omg…omg yes, yes…yesss" L said while getting off light.

"omg no, omg TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" light yelled as he turned to look at L's expression.

"wow I didn't think we looked that good in bed" L said as he sucked his thumb.

"what how can you say that when my dad and all of our co-workers are right here." Light yelled.

"well you have to admit that it was a good 2 and a half hours" L said.

Just then there was a smash from behind the couch…its was misa.

"omg light you would do it with ryuzaki but not me, now I know why you wouldn't fuck me…I HATE YOU wahhh" misa yelled as she ran out the door.

"well I don't think you would have been as good as me anyway" L said as he pulled out a lollypop and started licking it.

"omg this is so not happening." Light screamed.

Just then light woke up.

"omg thank god, it was just a dream but damn did L look good naked" said light.

"oh did I now, well are you ready for round three" L said as he turned around and put his arm over light's chest.

"ahhhhhhhh" light shouted.

The end.


End file.
